Sobre neve, lírios e avelãs
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: O mundo de Lillian se limitava a dias gelados e despidos de emoção até aquele dezembro. Ela preferia mil vezes a sua vida insípida à tormenta dos olhares nada discretos de Malfoy, ou das abordagens pelos corredores."
1. PARTE I

**SOBRE NEVE, LÍRIOS E AVELÃS**

**ATENÇÃO****: Este texto contém "cenas" de sexo e violência.**

_**Presente para a Lily, minha amiga, irmã e companheira inseparável de fanfics e de vida. 3**_

**PRÓLOGO**

Ela acordou sobressaltada, como se mãos invisíveis e sacudissem. Levantou-se de um ímpeto e abriu, com alguma dificuldade, a pesada porta de carvalho de seu quarto. Ganhou o corredor e, com algum alívio, percebeu que velas tremeluziam na sala. Aproximou-se com seus passos leves, um pezinho à frente do outro, cautelosamente. Mas quando se chegou à porta da sala, um grito agudo irrompeu de sua garganta. Os três cadáveres jaziam sobre o carpete.

PARTE I

Aquele era, sem sombra de dúvida, o dezembro mais frio dos últimos anos, mas isso não era algo de que as pessoas reclamassem. Não havia tempo ruim em Hogwarts, e o frio servia para longas conversas frente às lareiras dos salões comunais ou para brincar na neve do jardim. Bem, nada disso servia a ela, que sempre estava cabisbaixa e não prestava atenção a nada ao seu redor. E ela odiava, especialmente, o mês de dezembro, porque sabia que passaria as férias de Natal na casa dos tios, onde era indiferente.

Em pé, ereta e com um olhar paralisado, assemelhava-se a uma estátua de gelo em meio ao jardim. Os cabelos balançavam ao toque do vento, que, impiedoso, batia com violência no rosto de porcelana. Ela gostava daquela sensação, aliviava-lhe como poucas coisas na vida. De olhos fechados, esquecia do que se passava à sua volta, como se estivesse completamente sozinha, e também gostava disso. Não se preocupava com os outros, já que ninguém ligava importância a ela. Em todos aqueles anos que estudava em Hogwarts (cursava o quinto) não havia feito nenhum amigo. As pessoas, se por acaso dirigiam-se a ela, era para lhe atribuírem ofensas, chamar-lhe estranha, dizer-lhe coisas horríveis a respeito de sua família. Fora o tempo que ela se importava e azarava com feitiços perigosíssimos os seus inimigos. Tornou-se indiferente quando quase perdeu o direito de estudar em Hogwarts, ao ferir gravemente um quartanista que lhe atribuíra algumas maldosas pilhérias (ela cursava, então, o terceiro ano). Chegou a ser expulsa e passar uma semana em casa, e só retornou ao castelo graças a uma colega que intercedeu por ela, pedindo ao diretor da casa, uma segunda chance. Ela nunca agradeceu à menina, mas também não desperdiçou a sua segunda chance. A partir daquele dia, a sonserina tornou-se mais fria do que o de costume, impenetrável e dura como uma rocha. Era surda a todos os comentários, e seus olhos não denotavam nenhum tipo de emoção. Os pensamentos vagavam para longe, e nunca tinham forma nem cor. Quando não estava estudando — e era o que ela mais gostava de fazer, que lhe rendia o título não reconhecido de garota mais inteligente da escola — estava parada como uma estátua, pensando em algo de que nem ela mesma tinha conhecimento.

Era exatamente assim que ela estava na tarde fria de dezembro, imersa em seus pensamentos abstratos, mas não se sobressaltou quando sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro, apenas estranhou, porque não estava acostumada com qualquer proximidade. Ao virar-se para o seu lado direito, deu com o rosto comprido e pálido de Draco Malfoy. Seus olhos amendoados apenas se dilataram um pouco, mas nem assim pareceu menos impassível.

— Você não está com frio? Não está usando gorro, cachecol, nem mesmo luvas! — ele indagou com sua voz arrastada.

— Não — foi tudo o que ela respondeu, sem qualquer rastro de emoção na voz, e voltou a fitar o jardim, sem realmente vê-lo.

— Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

— Lillian Hazel.

— Draco Malfoy — e estendeu a destra, que Lillian não apertou, retirando-a em seguida.

Ele esperou por mais um minuto inteiro, mas ela não se manifestou, continuou em sua posição intacta, de estátua de gelo.

— Quer dar uma volta? — ele indagou finalmente.

Ela o olhou com estranheza, aquilo era realmente muito atípico. Draco era o garoto mais popular de sua casa, e ela o extremo oposto. Sem dar qualquer palavra, Lillian o contornou e fez o caminho até o castelo.

À noite o frio estava ainda mais intenso, e Lillian aproveitou-se do fato de que os seus colegas se recolheram cedo para ter um momento em paz frente à lareira. Sentou-se, estendeu as mãos em direção ao fogo e fechou os olhos, novamente sem pensar em coisa alguma, apenas os seus sentidos se manifestavam, em especial, o tato. O calor do fogo envolvia as suas mãos e se propagava por todo o seu corpo. Lillian teve novamente aquela sensação estranha que lhe acometia de vez em quando, aquela de sentir o corpo palpitar de forma incômoda. Ela nunca tivera relações mais estreitas, quaisquer tipos de laços, motivo pelo qual não entendia o que se passava com seu corpo. Dessa forma, estremeceu quando ouviu a mesma voz arrastada às suas costas, a mesma que ouvira pela manhã.

— Sem sono? — indagou o rapaz, quase num sussurro.

Lillian não respondeu de prontidão. Abriu os olhos lentamente e tentou coordenar os seus sentidos, mas não pôde, porque a respiração quente de Malfoy em seu pescoço fazia triplicar a sensação incômoda. Ela não conseguiu reprimir um gemido baixo.

— É — respondeu com a voz entrecortada — estou.

— Eu também — prosseguiu no mesmo tom — e sabe qual é a causa da minha insônia? Você.

Ela tremia, a despeito do calor do fogo à sua frente. Não entendia o motivo de tal atitude vinda do rapaz, que nunca antes lhe dirigira o olhar, e se não lhe atribuíra ofensas, sabia ela, era porque não mexia com sonserinos.

— Sempre tão metida consigo mesma — prosseguiu ele — por que, Lillian? LIL-LI-AN — e chegou com os lábios entre o pescoço e a espádua da garota, que permanecia em sua posição de estátua, tentando dar compasso à respiração — a língua treme três vezes à pronúncia, como o frêmito de um beijo. E então, _Lillian_, porque é tão reservada?

Apesar de toda a relutância de seus desejos contra a moral, ela conseguiu se erguer, e respondeu friamente:

— Não lhe diz respeito.

O mundo de Lillian se limitava a dias gelados e despidos de emoção até aquele dezembro. Ela preferia mil vezes a sua vida insípida à tormenta dos olhares nada discretos de Malfoy, ou das abordagens pelos corredores. Quando fez uma semana de tal situação tão frequente, ela decidiu deixar de lado um pouco da indiferença, e se dirigiu a ele quando foi novamente surpreendida no corredor do quarto andar.

— O que você quer? — indagou com sua voz fria.

— Não está claro? — disse ele, com um sorriso enviesado — Eu quero você.

— Não sou idiota, Malfoy, e também não lhe dei uma poção do amor. Pare de agir como se isso fosse normal.

— Por que você acha que eu não posso me interessar por você? Pare de se colocar para baixo, Lillian.

— Porque sou simplesmente realista.

— Posso te provar que não.

Lillian não se pôde desvencilhar porque não tinha destreza em assuntos desse gênero, e mesmo não teve força para tal. Malfoy serviu-se de um desvio na parede de pedra, que formava um vão, para nele imprensar a garota e beijá-la da forma mais envolvente. Lillian correspondeu, embora não soubesse bem como fazer aquilo, e, mesmo ouvindo algum rumor de vozes, não se importou. Há muito ninguém a envolvia nos braços, e o calor que provinha de outra pessoa era algo que para ela não mais existia. Um incômodo crescente lhe castigava o peito, mas a sensação era tão tépida, tão boa, que a tornava entorpecida como de costume, mas de maneira absolutamente diferente. Porém, não durou mais de um minuto, e ao ouvirem a menção do nome "Umbridge", separaram-se imediatamente, mais por Malfoy que por Lillian, já que esta última não ligava importância às normas nem a coisa alguma.

Já estavam de volta ao corredor quando avistaram a figura roliça e cor-de-rosa que era Dolores Umbridge. Ainda assim, ela os parou e ficou a avaliar os seus rostos, procurando qualquer indício de culpa. O de Malfoy era um esgar de desdém, e o de Lillian estava tão indiferente quanto sempre fora, com sua costumeira cor de cera.

— Acompanhem-me, crianças — falou a megera por fim.

Havia mais alguém na sala de Umbridge, uma menina de longos cabelos negros que Lillian reconheceu como a que, dois anos atrás, livrara-lhe da expulsão.

— Srta. Linton, já pode ir. Conversaremos depois.

À ordem de Umbridge, a garota levantou, e Lillian não pôde deixar de reparar que o lado esquerdo de seu rosto estava marcado por agressão, e pela primeira vez sentiu, não medo, mas percebeu que a professora representava alguma ameaça. Já ouvira falar sobre a severidade de suas punições, mas nunca imaginara nada daquele tipo.

— E então — falou Umbridge com sua voz que imitava irritantemente a de uma criancinha — posso perguntar o que faziam os dois jovens no corredor do quarto andar?

— Encaminhávamo-nos para a próxima aula, naturalmente — respondeu Lillian friamente, sem corar ou gaguejar.

— Tenho para mim, Srta. Hazel, que há algo mais.

— Eu ficaria feliz se a senhora pudesse provar.

Umbridge tornou-se rubra de ódio, não só pela provocação, mas pela forma serena do semblante de Lillian, que não se alterara uma única vez.

— Pilhá-los andando no corredor já é uma boa prova.

— Tudo bem, da próxima vez nós usaremos vassouras.

— Eu digo andando _a sós_. Por que não estavam com o resto da turma, queridos?

— Eu sempre quis conhecer uma pessoa que nunca na vida se atrasou. A senhora é realmente uma raridade, estou admirada.

Draco não conseguiu segurar o riso, e abafá-lo foi tudo quanto pôde fazer, o que não passou despercebido a uma Umbridge muito vermelha.

— Sr. Malfoy, estou admirada — ela disse com a voz trêmula de nervoso — que mantenha qualquer tipo de relação com gente dessa estirpe.

O rapaz se tornou ainda mais pálido, mas não reuniu coragem suficiente para responder. Ela apenas riu com algum desdém, as ofensas já lhe eram familiares.

— Certas coisas na vida são surpreendentes, não? — falou — Por exemplo, Hogwarts tornar-se um caos da noite para o dia. Algo me diz que a administração anda ruim das pernas...

— Ou tão surpreendente quanto acordar pela madrugada e encontrar a família inteira morta. — rebateu — Não é surpreendente, querida? Jantar com as pessoas que você mais ama, depois dar-lhes doces beijos de boa noite, sem saber não lhes chegará a dar bom dia? Isso sim é surpreendente.

E finalmente o rosto de Lillian se alterou para uma expressão de ódio, que não durou mais do que alguns segundos. Em um simples piscar, lá estava novamente o semblante calmo e frio. Malfoy, ao contrário, parecia prestes a explodir de tensão.

Umbridge mantinha um gatinho branco em sua sala, que, atraído pela discussão, foi espreitar, colocando-se sobre a escrivaninha. Foi o tempo de Lillian olhar para o bichano, e ele caiu estatelado, como que atingido por uma potente _Avada Kedavra_. A professora soltou um grito agudo e foi socorrê-lo, e, vendo que estava realmente morto, olhou para a garota com horror. Draco assistia a tudo com o semblante de uma criança assustada.

— Você o matou — a voz da megera tremia a ponto das palavras saírem quase ininteligíveis — assassina!

—Então me reviste e veja se encontra uma varinha.

—Não sei como fez isso, mas fez.

E os gritos de Umbridge irromperam, chamando a atenção de quem passasse por ali. Entretanto, apenas Dumbledore, Snape e a jovem Linton, que há pouco ali estivera, muniram-se se coragem suficiente para entrar e presenciar o ocorrido.

— Mas qual é o motivo do alarde? — indagou Dumbledore impaciente, ao ver Umbridge tão descomposta.

— O meu gato — balbuciou — aquela garota... Hazel... Ela o matou.

Os recém-chegados lançaram um olhar interrogativo à garota.

— Eu já pedi que me revistassem para então confirmarem que não estou com posse de minha varinha. E mesmo que estivesse, acho que o mínimo que se poderia observar à utilização de _Avada Kedavra_, seria a luz verde expelida pela varinha. Mesmo que Hogwarts não saiba mais o que é uma aula decente de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, felizmente resta a mim e a outros, algum conhecimento prévio.

Snape sorriu muito discretamente, e Umbridge quis avançar na garota, mas foi contida pro Dumbledore.

— Ela tem razão — falou o diretor — a senhora viu algum lampejo de luz verde?

— Não, mas...

— Então não restam dúvidas quanto à utilização da Maldição Imperdoável. Srta. Linton, aproveitando que está aqui, pode fazer o favor de revistar a Srta. Hazel, o que para qualquer um de nós seria muito indelicado?

A garota de rosto marcado meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e pediu licença a Lillian, em seguida revistando-lhe a mochila e apalpando-lhe as roupas.

— Nada de varinha — ela disse por fim.

— Mas eu estou dizendo — retomou Umbridge — que ela mata com a mente. Diga-me se isso não é possível, Dumbledore!

— É possível, Dolores, mas para um bruxo muito avançado em magia negra, nunca um estudante do quinto ano.

— Não sei e nem quero saber do que essa garota é capaz, apenas quero-a fora de Hogwarts imediatamente.

— Não pode expulsar uma aluna de minha casa — Snape se manifestou pela primeira vez — não quando não tem provas. O seu maldito gato pode ter sido vítima de um ataque cardíaco, o que não viria em má hora...

— Calado, professor! Eu sou a Alta Inquisidora...

— E eu sou o diretor — rebateu Dumbledore — e conheço bem as regras. Não pode condenar sem provas. Severus tem razão, o gato pode, muito coincidentemente, ter sofrido um ataque.

— Isso não fica assim — ela disse com um sorriso ensandecido — vai se arrepender por não sair de Hogwarts, garotinha.

E se retirou levando o cadáver do felino, enquanto Lillian permanecia indiferente à ameaça.

— Já podemos voltar às nossas vidas — disse Dumbledore — agora é andar, vamos.

Malfoy apenas conseguiu falar quando se viu seguro entre as paredes do salão comunal da Sonserina. Ainda tinha o rosto lívido e suava copiosamente.

— Como você fez aquilo? — foi a sua primeira pergunta.

— Perdão?

— Você matou o gato, não matou? Com a mente?

— Você ouviu Dumbledore, fica agora ao seu critério a interpretação. Por enquanto, boa noite.

— Não vai jantar?

— Perdi a fome.

Dito isso, retirou-se para o dormitório. Sua vida dera uma reviravolta na última hora: O seu primeiro beijo tão próximo de seu primeiro crime! Pela primeira vez em anos, Lillian perdera o sono para as preocupações. Sentia-se estranha, sobrecarregada, uma vez que se acostumara a não pensar em outra coisa, que não nos estudos. Odiava-se por sentir ainda os lábios de Malfoy, o toque quente e confortável de sua pele. Odiava-se, principalmente, por querer de novo tal sensação.

Lillian encontrou uma manhã absolutamente gélida ao sair do castelo, e quase prontamente se arrependeu da decisão que tomara: Visitaria Hogsmeade pela primeira vez. Apesar de ter dormido muito pouco e estar a tilintar de frio, ela sabia que precisava daquele passeio para dispersar os seus pensamentos. Todavia, as ruas de Hogsmeade não lhe chamaram a atenção, e os gritos excitados dos colegas lhe irritavam. Acabou que ela preferiu se desviar para as ruas com menos movimentos, e apenas conseguiu respirar aliviada quando se viu sozinha, o que não durou muito.

— Lillian?

O som daquela voz fez com que uma descarga elétrica perpassasse o corpo da garota, e ela não se esforçou para responder.

— Não pensei em te encontrar em Hogsmeade.

— Para falar a verdade, já estou arrependida.

— Então não percamos a viagem. Venha comigo.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum, quero me ver longe da confusão de crianças idiotas e empolgadas.

— Eu sei, por isso eu te digo para irmos a um lugar ainda mais isolado que este.

Ela olhou desconfiada, mas não conseguiria recusar aquele convite, não quando fora feito por lábios tão bem feitos, articulado por voz tão cadenciada. Quando Malfoy pegou-a pela mão e a conduziu pela rua deserta, ela se deixou levar.

Com efeito, chegaram a um lugar ainda mais isolado, que parecia qualquer coisa, menos Hogsmeade. Não havia nenhuma loja, pelo contrário, apenas algumas casas velhas, com janelas quebradas, evidentemente marcadas pelo abandono.

— Entremos — falou Malfoy, abrindo a porta em uma atitude cortês.

Lillian novamente não se recusou, uma vez que entrar ou ficar do lado de fora tanto fazia para ela, e o interior da casa, pelo menos, deveria ser mais aconchegante. E ela estava certa, ao adentrar a casa, o ar tépido a invadiu, aliviando o frio daquela manhã. Malfoy atiçou o fogo de uma lareira desativada, consertou com magia as taboas quebradas da janela, por onde entrava uma corrente de vento, e voltou-se a Lillian.

— O bom é que aqui Umbridge não pode nos encontrar.

— Não vejo motivo pelo qual comemorar.

Aproximou-se, imprensando-a contra a parede de madeira tosca.

— Eu acho que posso lhe dar um bom motivo.

— Não sei qual é a sua concepção de bom, mas com certeza não é igual à minha.

— Não?

Beijou-lhe novamente, mas não com o mesmo cuidado do dia anterior. Desta feita, havia tanto malícia quanto uma pequena parcela de indelicadeza. E desceu os lábios obliquamente pelo pescoço de Lillian, cuja face se contraía, as sobrancelhas se uniam e os lábios se retesavam, resultante das sensações causadas pelas mãos de Malfoy, que lhe despiam o casaco, depois, gélidas, tocavam-lhe a pele quente da barriga, causando arrepios.

— Malfoy, eu não lhe...

Ele a calava tanto com beijos quanto com as mãos, que, teimosas, despiam-lhe cada peça de roupa. Lillian não podia mais dominar o crescente desejo que a acometia, aquela sensação a lhe enfraquecer. Desejou que seu peito nu encontrasse o de Malfoy da mesma forma, e como pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, ele arrancou as próprias blusas. Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios dele ao toque dos corpos, e como por reflexo, ela também gemeu. Malfoy tomou essa atitude como resignação da parte de Lillian, e sorriu enviesado, a malícia estampada em seu semblante.

—Pare — ordenou ela, ofegante, quando o rapaz abriu o cinto.

— Não, Lillian, agora é tarde demais para pararmos.

E levou a mão dela à região de demasiado prazer. Lillian permaneceu estática, olhando para os orbes azuis que fitavam o seu rosto, descendo, em seguida, de forma retilínea, para o seu corpo. E sem aviso prévio, ele tomou as duas pernas da garota, de modo que elas envolvessem o seu quadril, e afastou-lhe o vestido.

— Agora — ele murmurou satisfeito, observando o rosto contraído, mas extasiado à sua frente — você é minha.

Ela não respondeu verbalmente, mas a expressão lhe entregava o desejo por continuidade.

— Eu quero...Agora...Agora!

Malfoy fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, ondas de prazer se propagando por todo o seu corpo. Lillian não precisava de nenhuma experiência para saber que ele chegava ao êxtase naquele momento.

E ao lado de fora, a chuva era contínua. Lillian, ao sair da casa abandonada, não repararia que havia, na grossa camada de neve sobre o chão, mais pegadas do que as que ela e Draco haviam deixado.

----- x -----

Lillian decidiu passar o restante do fim de semana trancada em seu dormitório. As imagens do que se passara entre ela e Malfoy invadiam-lhe a mente a todo o momento, e ela tentava afastá-las. Todavia, Lillian não se sentia arrependida, ao menos não até a segunda-feira, na primeira aula.

Embora fosse geralmente indiferente a tudo, ou mesmo estivesse acostumada a ser motivo de chacota, Lillian não pode deixar de estranhar que quase todos os seus colegas a olharam e riram quando ela entrou na sala de Poções. Geralmente era um ou outro, mas desta feita as risadas eram unânimes... Havia, por força, de ter acontecido algo em especial.

— Por que escondeu _tudo isso_ por tanto tempo? — indagou um rapaz, cujo nome Lillian desconhecia.

Só então ela percebeu que ele segurava algo, rodeado por praticamente toda a sala. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, e o silêncio reinou. Cada qual tinha uma expressão de ansiedade, e uns poucos balançavam a cabeça demonstrando reprovação. Lillian sentiu mais ou menos a mesma sensação de tantos anos atrás, quando se deparara com uma terrível situação e não conseguira nem mesmo correr. Nas mãos do rapaz, uma fotografia retratando o momento mais íntimo de sua vida. A sala tornou a explodir em risadas, e Lillian perpassou os olhos por todos os rostos jocosos, encontrando finalmente o de Malfoy, que sustinha um grande sorriso de satisfação e desdém.

As vozes começaram a ficar distantes, e ela sentiu que poderia desabar, mas antes foi apoiada, e deixou-se conduzir, como se não possuísse mais vontade própria. Ainda à porta da sala, ouviu Snape, que acabara de chegar, ralhar com os alunos. E foi levada para longe, sem saber especificar por onde estava passando. Apenas se localizou quando adentrou o salão comunal da Sonserina, e largou-se sobre uma poltrona, os olhos presos ao chão. Sentia vontade de correr para sempre, incapaz de encarar a vergonha.

— Hazel...

Só então Lillian se lembrou de que alguém a havia levado até ali, e que, pelo jeito, permanecia ao seu lado. Voltando o rosto para baixo, ela reconheceu, ajoelhada frente à poltrona, a garota que, miraculosamente, lembrou que se chamava Linton. O talho em sua bochecha esquerda parecia mais acentuado e mais fantasmagórico ao ser iluminado pelo fogo que crepitava na lareira. Por se localizar na masmorra, o salão comunal da Sonserina era um ambiente constantemente escuro, quase sempre iluminado por velas, o que colaborava para que Lillian se sentisse, naquele momento, sepultada em um mausoléu.

— Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou a garota Linton — Não quer ir até a ala hospitalar?

Lillian apenas meneou negativamente a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

— Eu vou falar com Snape — prosseguiu — isso não há de ficar assim. Malfoy terá o que merece.

— Tudo bem — Lillian balbuciou — está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. Aquela foi a coisa mais terrível, mais baixa que eu já presenciei.

— Eu deveria ter esperado isso dele, a culpa foi minha.

— Ei, não tem que se culpar! Ele foi um absoluto cafajeste, você é inocente nessa história.

— Eu deveria ter previsto que um garoto como Malfoy não se interessaria por alguém como eu da noite para o dia.

— Não vejo nada de errado com você, o idiota foi ele. Pouco antes de você chegar, eles estavam falando em uma aposta ou coisa desse gênero.

Quando Lillian percebeu, lá estavam as lágrimas, escorrendo mornas e amargas por seu rosto. Havia anos que ela não chorava, talvez desde a grande perda de sua vida. Mas tão rápido caíram as lágrimas, foram enxutas pelas mãos da jovem Linton, que também tinham algumas cicatrizes como as do rosto. Ela abraçou Lillian ternamente, e esta não conseguiu conter outras lágrimas, pois que não era acostumada ao afeto.

— Obrigada — ela falou após um longo minuto, secando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

Seguiu-se outro minuto em silêncio, que foi quebrado por Lillian, o que era, no mínimo, atípico.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Georgina Linton, e você é Lillian Hazel, certo?

— Certo. Georgina, eu quero lhe agradecer também por não ter deixado que eu fosse expulsa no terceiro ano. Eu sei que demorei, mas aceite a minha gratidão.

— Não precisa agradecer, fiz de coração. Não suportaria que você fosse expulsa injustamente.

— Ainda assim, eu agradeço.

Uma amizade nasceu a partir daquele momento, e foi por conta dela que Lillian suportou os dias decorrentes. No geral, ela mudara bastante após encontrar alguém com quem conversar, embora mais ouvisse que falasse durante as conversas.

Veio o Natal e consequentemente as férias. Após esse período, felizmente, ninguém mais parecia se lembrar do incidente entre Lillian e Malfoy. Entretanto, no coração da garota havia uma chaga que tempo algum poderia dissipar. Ela entregara o seu corpo e os seus sentimentos tão recônditos a alguém que lhe aplicara tamanha traição. Mais uma dor a lhe acompanhar nos intermináveis dias de sua vida.

----- x -----

A noite já ia alta, e ainda era fria no mês de janeiro. Lillian e Georgina decidiram repassar a matéria, e já faziam isso há pelo menos quatro horas.

— Cansei — admitiu Georgina, espreguiçando-se, o que fez com que o lenço que usava frequentemente no pescoço caísse, revelando novas e mais profundas cicatrizes, que não passaram despercebidas aos olhos de Lillian.

— Quer ir dormir? Não se prenda por mim, ainda acho que posso ficar mais umas duas horas.

— Por Merlin! Mais duas horas aqui, e eu saio carregada, direto para a ala hospitalar. — ela disse com outro bocejo, ajeitando o lenço — Ah, sim, quer que eu leve esses livros que você já usou?

— Por favor.

Lillian ainda pensava naquelas misteriosas cicatrizes de sua nova amiga quando ela se retirou. Distraiu-se a ponto de se assustar quando ouviu lhe chamarem o nome, e tornou-se da cor de um pergaminho ao virar e se deparar com quem o articulava. Ignorou, voltando os olhos para os seus livros.

— Eu entendo que esteja com raiva — insistiu — mas...

— Não é raiva, Malfoy — ela respondeu, erguendo o rosto para lhe injetar um de seus olhares que nunca vinham sem significado — é nojo.

— Tudo bem — falou, sem deixar transparecer a contrariedade — nojo, que seja. Mas pode me escutar por um minuto?

— Fale, para mim é indiferente.

— Quero pedir perdão pelo que eu fiz, fui um completo idiota.

— Ainda bem que você reconhece, mas dispenso o seu perdão.

— Lillian, foi uma atitude impensada, uma brincadeira infantil.

— _Brincadeira infantil_? Você chama o que fez de brincadeira infantil? Você é mesmo mais desprezível do que eu imaginava.

— Não, eu não quis dizer, eu... Lillian, eu me arrependi, está bem? Eu gostei de você.

— Não seja ridículo.

— Eu estou falando a verdade, certo? Por que outro motivo...

— Fique longe de mim, Malfoy.

Ele não hesitou, mas foi vê-lo pelas costas e Lillian sentiu uma vontade estúpida de que ele ficasse. Balançou a cabeça e voltou aos estudos, embora a concentração estivesse perdida.

Quando Lillian voltou ao dormitório, a amiga ainda estava acordada, e escrevia em um pergaminho, sentada sobre a sua cama, cujo cortinado estava aberto.

— Desistiu das duas horas de estudo? — indagou Georgina sorridente.

— Acho que também estou cansada.

— Eu comecei a escrever uma carta e perdi o sono.

— Namorado?

— Ah, quem me dera! Estou escrevendo para os meus pais, já pedindo dispensa das férias antecipadamente.

— Dispensa das férias?

Georgina riu.

— É, eu não quero ir para casa nessas férias, vou ficar aqui em Hogwarts.

— Acho que eu também prefiro ficar na escola a passar as férias com os meus tios.

— Por que, você não gosta deles?

— Não, e sou correspondida. Mas a culpa é minha, porque nunca fiz por onde gostarem de mim. Não vou mentir, não consigo amar os meus tios e vê-los como familiares, quando a minha verdadeira família morreu de forma brutal.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Foi horrível — ela prosseguiu, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma — acordar pelo meio da noite e me deparar com meus pais e irmãos mortos ao chão da sala, quando eu tinha apenas seis anos de idade...

Lillian agradeceu mentalmente o silêncio da amiga, e lhe desejou boa noite, fechando o cortinado e ficando a sós com os seus pensamentos. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela desabafara com alguém, embora a intenção fosse falar a si própria em voz alta. De qualquer forma, a sensação era incômoda, e somada ao recém desgosto pela conversa com Malfoy, formava um motivo bom o suficiente para prostrá-la de cansaço, fazendo-a mergulhar em um sono conturbado e sem sonhos.


	2. PARTE II

PARTE II

Um ano passara como dias, rápido e sem grandes novidades. Lillian tornara-se um pouco mais sociável e trocava uma ou outra palavra com alguns poucos colegas. Malfoy, desde a conversa no salão comunal, não mais a procurara, e vinha muito estranho no novo ano letivo, como se os seus pensamentos estivessem sempre dispersos, muito longe de Hogwarts. Lillian fingia não reparar nesses detalhes, mas não conseguia mentir a si mesma. Um dia vira-o sumir dentro da Sala Precisa, e desde então passara a espreitar o lugar.

Com a mudança de comportamento, a curiosidade de uma vida inteira despertara em Lillian, e ela passava a ver e se deslumbrar com cada detalhe que antes lhe passava indiferente. Era essa uma desculpa que ela inventava para se autoiludir, para não assumir que estava preocupada com Malfoy e suas mudanças e sumiços. E também tentava não pensar que sentia a sua falta...

Um dia estavam ela e Georgina voltando para o salão comunal , rindo das ameaças de Umbridge e do castigo que ela recebera na Floresta ao final do ano letivo anterior. O sorriso de Lillian murchou ao avistar Malfoy em sua direção. Georgina parou de falar, e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o rapaz passar como um raio, fingindo não vê-las. Entraram caladas no salão, e Georgina retomou a conversa no dormitório, ao ver que o rosto de Lillian começava a ficar um pouco mais triste que o de costume.

— Queria saber o que os centauros fizeram com ela em sua estadia na Floresta Proibida — dizia Georgina em um tom animado, enquanto despia as vestes — embora ela estivesse um tanto necessitada, eles eram muitos.

Os olhos de Lillian dilataram-se de espanto ao descobrir que a amiga tinha também as pernas marcadas por cicatrizes profundas.

— E você sabe — ela prosseguiu, sem se dar conta do que se passava — pelo que falam por aí sobre cavalos, não deve ter sido fácil.

Lillian reparou ainda que as cicatrizes se estendiam pelas costas, braços, colo e barriga da garota. O seu corpo inteiro era marcado por cortes.

— Se bem que centauros são orgulhosos — ela disse, agora procurando a toalha de banho — acho que não seriam capazes de violentar alguém como Umbridge. Por Merlin! — Vou tomar banho e tentar esquecer essa conversa, Lillian. Estou com medo de acabar sonhando com isso.

— Está bem — ela assentiu — vou pensar nos detalhes da estadia de Umbridge na Floresta e te digo quando você voltar.

— Isso é maldade.

Georgina deu dois passos e parou, voltando-se para a amiga.

— E antes que você me pergunte, ou fique sem graça de perguntar e morra com a curiosidade, eu consegui esta vasta quantidade de cicatrizes em um acidente de carro nas férias de Natal do quarto ano. Veículo trouxa, sabe? Isso que dá tentar entender o mundo deles. Vassouras são bem mais seguras, acredite.

E desta feita realmente partiu para o banheiro. Lillian, que tinha certeza quase absoluta que aquelas cicatrizes eram resultado das punições de Umbridge, se admirou com a justificativa acerca do acidente de carro. Não conhecia a fundo o veículo trouxa, e depois do que ouviu, sentiu menos vontade ainda de conhecer. Apesar de que Georgina poderia, muito bem, subverter a real origem das cicatrizes por vergonha de assumir que fora tão castigada pela antiga professora. Mas esses pensamentos não perturbaram Lillian por muito tempo, uma vez que a imagem de Draco em sua direção invadiu-a sem pedir licença.

----- x -----

Após aquele incidente, Malfoy só se fez mais estranho. Sem se dar conta disso, Lillian começou a segui-lo, e muito sutilmente. Com seus passos leves e movimentos muito bem estudados, Draco jamais percebia que estava em seu encalço.

Em um tarde fria de domingo, não longe do Natal, cismou Lillian que Malfoy entrara no castelo com um semblante muito suspeito. Estava ela andando com Georgina no jardim, e esta comentava o tempo frio. Lillian, que já não desprendia muita atenção à conversa, parou de ouvi-la completamente ao avistar o rapaz.

— Eu volto logo, Georgina.

E saiu sem perceber que a amiga a olhara com uma expressão intrigada, em seguida dando de ombros e se colocando a fitar o Lago Negro.

Lillian entrou no castelo e seguiu Malfoy discretamente, como das demais vezes. Misturou-se entre os outros alunos ao subir as escadas, e ao chegar ao sétimo andar, esgueirou-se nas paredes, sempre com um andar cauteloso. Mas ao ver que Draco atingira a Sala Precisa, da qual ela apenas havia ouvido falar, distraiu-se e esqueceu de se esconder quando ele olhou à sua volta, para inspecionar se ninguém o estava seguindo. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao dar com Lillian! A garota ficou paralisada, como se a houvessem petrificado. Seria inútil correr, inútil e desagradável. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para se justificar, o sorriso de Malfoy a desarmou.

— Está me seguindo, Lillian?

— Não — ela disse imediatamente — só estava passando por aqui, coincidentemente.

— Sabe que não acredito em coincidências?

Ele deu mais três voltas em frente à porta ali materializada, murmurando algo que Lillian não conseguiu ouvir. Ela pretendia sair de lá o mais depressa possível, mas a curiosidade enraizou-a ao chão.

— Venha — falou o rapaz de forma imperativa, puxando-a para dentro da sala antes que ela pudesse contestar.

Tratava-se de um ambiente circular, pequeno e tépido, a despeito do lado de fora do castelo. Apenas uma poltrona mais ou menos larga e uma mesa de pernas curtas faziam a decoração da sala. Lillian olhou à sua volta assombrada.

— Então isso realmente pode tomar a forma que a pessoa quiser? — indagou mais a si mesma do que a Malfoy.

— Dependendo da sua necessidade — ele respondeu — para a nossa, por exemplo, esta poltrona é mais do que suficiente.

— Eu não vejo porque uma poltrona atenderia às minhas necessidades, mas já estou de saída.

— Não, não está — e puxou-a pelo braço — será que não podemos esquecer o passado?

— É fácil pra você.

Encostou os lábios aos da garota, e ela não se esquivou.

— É muito mais difícil do que você pensa — sussurrou — porque eu fui o culpado.

— Então assuma a sua culpa e se conforme.

Os gestos de Lillian contradiziam as suas palavras, porque ela se deixou levar por Malfoy até a poltrona. Ele posicionou-a sobre si e rapidamente ergueu-lhe a saia, repetindo os gestos e os movimentos que fizera em Hogsmeade, naquele dia tão remoto. Ela se entregou ao desejo, mesmo que a razão lhe dissesse o oposto, e, tremendo de prazer, entre um gemido e outro, agarrou os cabelos do rapaz e beijou-o sofregamente, enquanto ele se movimentava dentro dela, com um misto paradoxal de ternura e violência.

----- x -----

Lillian entrou no dormitório e fechou-se na cama de dossel, agradecendo que Georgina ainda não estivesse de volta, então não precisaria dar satisfações acerca de seu rosto banhado por lágrimas. Arrependia-se, odiava-se por se entregar daquela forma. O perfume de Malfoy em seu corpo a incomodava, como se ainda pudesse senti-lo. Arrancou, então, o uniforme com raiva e abraçou-se às pernas. Chorou, cerrando os olhos e os dentes, sentindo a mácula em seu orgulho. Odiava-se. Odiava-o.

Ignorando completamente o que ocorrera na Sala Precisa, Lillian, na manhã seguinte, sequer olhou para o rosto de Malfoy, e esquivou-se quando ele lhe foi falar.

— Eu pensei que estivesse perdoado — ele disse em seu encalço, à caminho da sala de Transfiguração — porque ontem...

Ela acelerou o passo, obrigando-o a praticamente correr para alcançá-lo.

— Lillian...

Nada. Ela entrou na sala e sentou-se ao lado de Georgina, que fitava tristemente a mão mais danificada por cicatrizes.

— Maldito acidente — Lillian comentou, buscando qualquer assunto para se livrar do pensamento em Draco.

Georgina suspirou.

— Já foi pior. À época ficou tão feio que ninguém queria chegar perto de mim. Uns poucos riam, mas a maioria me olhava temerosa. Bom, depois veio o caso de Digorry, e todos se esqueceram de mim.

— Eu nunca reparei. Na verdade, eu não costumava reparar em nada.

— Melhor para você. Não era nada bonito, sabe? Bom, ainda não é, mas está bem melhor. Felizmente tenho apenas uma no rosto — e indicou a bochecha esquerda, atravessada diagonalmente por um talho avermelhado, que ia da altura dos olhos até perto dos lábios — se bem que é bastante grande. Bom, o máximo que me acontecerá agora é nunca arrumar um namorado. Mas eu não me importo muito com isso, não.

— Que besteira, Georgina! É claro que você vai encontrar alguém que não se importe com as suas cicatrizes.

— Que homem sentiria prazer ao se deitar com uma mulher cujo corpo é inteiramente marcado por cortes?

Aquela conversa remetera Lillian às lembranças do dia anterior, e ela balançou a cabeça discretamente, visando desvencilhar-se dos pensamentos.

— Mas como eu disse — Georgina prosseguiu — não tem importância. Já me abstive desses desejos.

Lillian agradeceu por McGonagall entrar na sala e pedir silêncio, e ela, então, não ter de responder. Involuntariamente virou-se para o lugar que Draco geralmente ocupava e não o encontrou. Seu coração acelerou desagradavelmente, mas ela tentou prestar atenção à aula e não obteve nisso nenhum sucesso.

----- x -----

Havia meses do último encontro de Lillian e Malfoy, e este se tornava cada vez mais sombrio. Além disso, o desespero era visível em seu rosto, e Lillian não era ingênua o suficiente para acreditar que tamanho transtorno se dava por sua causa. Havia algo mais grave por trás daquela perturbação.

Era quase hora do jantar, mas ao invés de se encaminharem ao Salão Principal, Lillian e Georgina subiram para o sétimo andar, à procura de McGonagall. As garotas, que haviam perdido a última aula de Transfiguração, precisavam das instruções para o próximo trabalho e não confiavam muito nos colegas, uma vez que ambas já haviam sido motivo de chacota um dia. Não seria nada bom arriscar que fossem outra vez. Deu-se que não encontraram nem sombra de McGonagall no salão da Grifinória.

— Vamos pelo sexto andar — sugeriu Georgina — conheço um atalho bom para chegar ao Salão Principal sem ter de passar por essas escadas idiotas que ficam mudando de lugar e sumindo degraus.

Lillian deu de ombros, o que significava que a sugestão de Georgina fora aceita. Iam as duas conversando pelo corredor do sexto andar.

— Para mim aquele grifinório maldito mentiu — comentou Lillian, cuja voz não era mais que um sussurro cansado — McGonagall provavelmente estava no salão comunal.

— Ou o outro grifinório maldito mentiu, o que nos deu a informação de que ela estaria lá.

Ao dobrar o corredor, a discussão foi interrompida por um barulho de vozes alteradas e coisas se partindo, que vinha de um dos banheiros. As garotas se entreolharam confusas e correram para lá.

O cenário era o de uma verdadeira batalha: Pias e azulejos partidos, e a água que esguichava das torneiras e encharcava o banheiro. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy duelavam, e o fantasma da Murta-Que-Geme gritava histericamente.

— _SECTUMSEMPRA_!

— POTTER, NÃO!!!

O grito de Georgina foi inútil. _O sangue espirrou do rosto e do peito de Malfoy como se ele tivesse sido cortado por uma espada invisível. Ele recuou, vacilante, e caiu no chão inundado, espalhando água e deixando cair a varinha da mão direita frouxa._

Harry precipitou-se para Malfoy ao mesmo tempo que Georgina, e ambos ajoelharam-se ao lado do garoto, um de cada lado. Lillian assistia a tudo atônita, como se fora atingida por um _Petrificus Totalus._

— Eu não queria — disse Potter com uma voz falhada que quase não lhe saía da garganta — eu juro... Não sabia para que servia esse...

— Cala a boca — Georgina censurou, enquanto segurava a mão de Draco sobre o peito. Ele tremia convulsivamente.

Murta gritava a palavra "crime" repetidas vezes.

— CALA A BOCA VOCÊ TAMBÉM, FANTASMA!

Por trás de uma Lillian paralisada, surgiu Snape, que adentrou o banheiro como um raio, por pouco não derrubando a garota, que sequer se deu conta disso. Empurrando Potter com violência, ele tomou o seu lugar ao lado de Malfoy.

— Sectumsempra — Georgina sibilou.

Ele olhou para a garota com um olhar de compreensão e em seguida retirou a varinha, passando-a sobre os profundos cortes causados pelo feitiço de Harry, murmurando um encantamento que parecia uma canção. Georgina levantou cuidadosamente e recuou para onde Lillian ainda estava parada. Potter, ao seu lado, parecia igualmente imóvel. Após executar o contra-feitiço pela terceira vez, Snape ajudou Malfoy a se levantar. O rapaz, embora conseguisse andar apoiado no professor, estava exangue e tinha no rosto uma expressão vazia e débil.

— Dê ditamno a ele — sugeriu Georgina, enquanto amparava a amiga pelos ombros.

— Não me dê instruções, Linton — respondeu Snape secamente — sei o que fazer.

E saiu levando Malfoy à ala hospitalar, mas não antes de ordenar a um Potter aterrorizado, que o esperasse exatamente onde estava.

Lillian permaneceu em silêncio todo o caminho até o salão comunal. Haviam perdido o jantar, e mesmo, obviamente não sentiam fome. Manifestou-se apenas quando ela e Georgina adentraram o dormitório vazio, e esta principiou a despir a camisa que sujara com o sangue de Malfoy.

— Você parecia conhecer o tal feitiço — ela disse com uma voz tão fraca que ameaçava se extinguir a qualquer momento — pelo jeito como falou com Snape.

Georgina assentiu.

— Eu estudei exaustivamente por todos esses anos de Hogwarts, e devo dizer que Feitiços sempre foi a minha matéria favorita. No entanto, eu não me lembro desse.

— Porque não é ensinado nem em Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas. Isso é magia negra avançada.

— Harry Potter não me parece alguém que tenha contato com magia negra.

— Isso também muito me intriga. Mas pela cara dele, era óbvio que não conhecia o feitiço. Na certa leu sobre ele em algum lugar, e, no calor da batalha, acabou por utilizá-lo em Malfoy.

Lillian sentou-se à cama e assumiu novamente o seu ar de estátua.

— Mas não se preocupe — prosseguiu a outra — o risco de morte já passou. Ele apenas ficará na ala hospitalar para se restabelecer.

— Eu não estou preocupada — mentiu.

Após uma noite inteira em claro, Lillian decidiu pisar em todo o seu orgulho e visitar Malfoy na ala hospitalar pela manhã. Não estava convencida de que, após perder tanto sangue, ele realmente poderia estar bem. Com uma permissão meio contrariada de Madame Pomfrey, ela adentrou a ala, que exalava éter. Visualizou Draco adormecido à última cama, ao lado da janela. O rosto estava pálido como nunca, e os lábios descorados. Tinha o peito nu, coberto por faixas, e curativos no rosto. Lillian se aproximou e notou a respiração dificultada e a languidez no semblante. Foi tocada por um sentimento de ternura e compaixão, que a levou a afagar-lhe os cabelos cuidadosamente. Mas nem toda a cautela foi suficiente para que ele não acordasse. Draco abriu os olhos e fitou Lillian com certa curiosidade. Ela quis retirar a mão, mas ele a segurou.

— Só assim para ter você por perto — ele sussurrou com uma voz fraca e um sorriso apagado — acho que vou pedir para o Potter me azarar todos os dias.

— Não diga besteiras — ela repreendeu, mas não pôde negar que também sorria, ainda que muito mais discretamente.

— Fico feliz que esteja aqui. Pode não acreditar, Lillian, mas gosto de você de verdade.

— É, eu não acredito.

— Você não quer acreditar.

— Você está certo, não faço a mínima questão.

— Se eu morresse ontem, morreria sem obter o seu perdão?

— Provavelmente.

— Então não é de bom tom que você me perdoe agora? Sabe, eu ainda estou hospitalizado, e o meu caso é imprevisível.

Desta feita, Lillian quase sorriu.

— Acho que você precisa descansar — ela disse se afastando — e já constatei que você está melhor do que eu imaginava. Então tenha um bom dia.

— Não, Lillian, espera...

Ela não esperou, mas partiu com o coração mais aliviado, o que não durou muito tempo. Logo depois se deu conta, com uma certeza incômoda e devastadora, que não só se importava com Malfoy, como necessitava tê-lo por perto. Saber que não o veria nas aulas dos próximos dias, fê-la sentir um vazio imenso no peito. Impreenchível.

----- x -----

— Adoro final de ano letivo — comentou Georgina enquanto vestia o pijama — acho que estamos todos precisando de férias.

— Porque você não tem tios insuportáveis. Trocaria, de bom grado, as férias por uma maratona de aulas de Poções ouvindo Slughorn falar sobre todos os bruxos influentes que conhece.

E riu. Georgina acompanhou-a, mas bastante intrigada.

— Caramba, Lillian — observou, sentando-se à cama — você fez uma piada. Estou percebendo algumas boas mudanças em você. Posso sugerir o motivo?

— Se vai falar de Draco Malfoy...

— Bom, eu ia falar sobre aulas de Poções, mas já que você insiste... Como é que vocês estão?

Lillian riu novamente.

— Nós não estamos, Georgina.

— Você não tornou a falar com ele desde o dia do incidente no banheiro?

— Mais ou menos. Respondo a algumas perguntas, e só.

— Quer parar de ser durona? Ele já está bastante arrependido da besteira que fez, e, convenhamos, Malfoy parece ter amadurecido bastante desde aquele dia.

— Que bom para ele.

— Ora, Lillian, não perca tempo. Aceite-o, seja feliz com ele. Deve ser tão bom amar e ser correspondido...

O semblante repentinamente triste de Georgina não passara despercebido.

— Você gosta de alguém, Georgina?

— Não, eu não — respondeu, corando até a raiz dos cabelos — já disse que me abstive desse tipo de sentimento.

— Eu não vejo motivo para tal.

Mas quando Georgina abriu a boca para responder, uma garota do quarto ano adentrou o dormitório, lívida e desesperada.

— Tragédia... — ela disse, parecendo que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

— Que tragédia? — indagou Georgina alarmada, erguendo-se da cama.

— Snape...

A garota levou a mão ao peito, e tanto pareceu que não se manteria de pé, que Lillian se levantou e foi auxiliá-la, mas Georgina se recusou a sentar. A quartanista, então, alarmou-se ainda mais, e praticamente gritou:

— Snape matou Dumbledore.

Não se pode dizer que Georgina ficou aliviada, mas esta segunda notícia parecia um pouco melhor do que a primeira. Ainda assim, era bem horrível.

— Isso não é possível — ela disse, tendo recuperado a voz e o fôlego, com a mão ainda sobre o peito.

A voz da quartanista pareceu desengasgar, e ela disse apressadamente todas as coisas de que tinha conhecimento sobre o momento em Hogwarts:

— Estão travando uma batalha aí fora. Comensais, alunos... Tem gente machucada para todo o lado. Eu estou com medo.

E começou a chorar. Georgina pediu que a garota sentasse à sua cama e procurasse se acalmar.

— Snape está fugindo com Malfoy e outros comensais — desabafou.

Então, Lillian que até o momento parecera quase impassível, alarmou-se também, embora não demonstrasse como as outras duas. Apanhou as duas varinhas na mesa de cabeceira e puxou Georgina pela mão, e esta sequer teve tempo de calçar os chinelos. Atravessaram a porta do salão comunal e ganharam as masmorras. Correram em silêncio pelo imenso corredor lúgubre, até atingirem as proximidades do saguão de entrada. Lá foram surpreendidas por comensais e tiveram de revidar algumas dezenas de feitiços. Quando finalmente ganharam os jardins, esquivaram-se de feitiços e pessoas, e continuaram a correr na direção do fogo, que depois reconheceram vir da cabana de Hagrid. Respirando com muita dificuldade, as garotas puderam divisar Harry, que duelava — ou tentava duelar — com Snape. Mais à frente, estava Malfoy com uma expressão desolada. Lillian correu ao seu encontro.

— Mas o que está acontecendo? — indagou aos gritos, para que pudesse ser ouvida em meio à confusão.

— Eu preciso ir — ele disse com uma voz trêmula e apressada — e não sei se tornarei a vê-la. Por favor, diga que me perdoa.

Em questão de segundos, voltou à mente de Lillian a terrível imagem de sua infância, de ver mortas as pessoas que amava. Seria possível ou mesmo justo perder a parte que conseguira reatar de seu amor? As lágrimas caíram, não discretas como de costume, mas desesperadas, como o choro de uma criança. Segurou as mãos de Draco entre as suas pelo pouquíssimo tempo que lhes restava.

— Eu já lhe perdoei há muito tempo — balbuciou — e não quero que você vá embora.

Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo rosto pálido de Malfoy, e ele foi obrigado a soltar a mão de Lillian, porque Snape o puxara, levando-o para fora dos limites de Hogwarts. Lillian o viu aparatar e fechou os olhos, sabendo que provavelmente não o tornaria a ver.

— Acabou — sussurrou, mas não ouviu a própria voz.

Quando mais resignada, enxugou as lágrimas e pôs-se a procurar a amiga, encontrando-a perto de Potter e Hagrid. Georgina estava inclinada sobre Canino, o cão de caça do semi-gigante, e murmurava alguns encantamentos sobre os ferimentos e queimaduras que o animal sofrera quando estava dentro da cabana em chamas. Hagrid, ora ajudava Harry a extinguir o fogo, ora agradecia Georgina, com lágrimas enormes enroscando-lhe na espessa barba.

----- x -----

Georgina jogou-se sobre a primeira poltrona que avistou ao adentrar o salão comunal, e gemeu de cansaço. Na poltrona à sua frente, estava uma Lillian que não escondia mais as lágrimas.

— Que horror! — exclamou Georgina, fitando as próprias mãos mais marcadas que de costume — Dumbledore morto, que horror! Sabe o que isso significa? Que Você-Sabe-Quem exercerá domínio absoluto sobre Hogwarts, já que a única pessoa a quem ele temia está morta. E Snape — ao proferir tal nome sua voz descera uma oitava — eu nunca poderia supor tal traição. Não, isso só pode ser um pesadelo muito extenso.

Mas Lillian nada ouvia. Todos os seus pensamentos, sentimentos e reflexões estavam na provável última vez que vira o rosto de Draco, naquela lágrima que o maculara. Como se sentia derrotada e desafortunada. Injustiçada.

— E agora? — indagou Georgina — O que é que nós iremos fazer?

— Nada — foi a única resposta de Lillian.

E ela estava certa. Nada havia a ser feito, ou desejado, ou esperado. Nada.


	3. PARTE III

PARTE III

Hogwarts definitivamente não era mais a mesma. Uma boa parte dos alunos deixaram de frequentar a escola, e no Salão Principal ao começo do ano letivo, as mesas estavam vazias e silenciosas. Ao sentar-se ao lado da amiga e olhar à sua volta, Lillian sentiu-se fora do lugar, como se fosse transportada para ali enquanto dormia, e ao acordar, assustou-se por não estar em sua cama.

— É triste ver McGonagall abrindo o banquete de início do ano letivo — desabafou Georgina lançando um rápido olhar para a mesa dos professores.

— Você não está sentindo falta de Dumbledore — Lillian falou com uma voz que ia sumindo cada vez mais.

Georgina não entendeu — ou fingiu. Ao invés de responder, olhou à sua volta com um ar pesaroso. Lillian imitou a amiga, com uma esperança intrínseca de que encontraria Malfoy em algum canto da enorme mesa. Como isso não aconteceu, ela balançou a cabeça e voltou à realidade.

A primeira aula do dia seguinte foi Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Como os professores não haviam sido apresentados ao banquete, os alunos nutriam uma natural curiosidade. Todavia, quando o novo professor entrou na sala, todos se calaram imediatamente, uma vez que a sua postura e expressão eram um tanto ameaçadoras. Georgina tornou-se lívida.

Amico Carrow passou os olhos pela sala com um intenso desdém estampado no rosto, depois reconheceu alguns jovens e sorriu para eles, que lhe sorriram de volta. Georgina abaixou a cabeça, de modo que os vastos cabelos negros lhe cobrissem o rosto, e embora estranhasse aquela atitude, Lillian não questionou. Mas o seu esforço foi inútil.

— Linton — falou o professor em um tom ainda mais sádico e animado, aproximando-se da mesa das garotas.

Georgina não ergueu o rosto, mas também não tentou escondê-lo mais. Manteve-se exatamente como estava. Carrow pegou a sua mão entre as dele, quase carinhosamente.

— Como não reconhecer essas cicatrizes? — sussurrou — Castigo por brincar com artefatos trouxas, não é, meu amor? De qualquer forma, devo cumprimentar-lhe por seus pais, que estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

A garota nada falou, mas sabia que não fugiria das indagações da amiga mais tarde. E estava certa.

— Os seus pais são Comensais da Morte? — perguntou friamente, sem dar muitas voltas no assunto, enquanto elas faziam o caminho para a sala de Poções.

— São, mas eu não sou como eles. Por isso eu não gosto de voltar para casa nas férias, entende?

— Acho que sim.

— Não se afaste de mim, Lillian, não posso levar uma culpa que é de meus pais.

— É claro que não. E já que é segredo por segredo, eu lhe conto o meu. Matei o gato de Umbridge.

Georgina estacou.

— Como? — indagou assombrada — Com a mente?

— Sim. Desde que entrei em Hogwarts comecei a treinar um pouco de magia negra com livros que consegui fazer entrar ilegalmente em Hogwarts. Dessa forma, desenvolvi essa habilidade. Posso até matar pessoas, se quiser.

— Não estrague a sua vida com isso, Lillian.

— Só se eu precisar muito. De outra forma, não, uma vez que já me senti horrível por matar o gato.

— Nós não precisamos lutar como eles — Georgina sussurrou — podemos vencer de outra forma.

----- x -----

Aquelas lágrimas derramadas à partida de Malfoy, exerceram um efeito deletério em seu coração. O veneno o corroia a cada manhã que ela acordava e se dava conta de que teria de suportar as lembranças, e nunca mais sentiria o calor daquele corpo que se encaixava tão perfeitamente ao seu. Todos os dias antes de dormir, ela pensava que era um dia que perdia longe de Malfoy, ao passo que desejava que seus dias se encurtassem, uma vez que não suportava mais o peso de tantas perdas.

Alguns dias passaram dessa forma. Arrastando-se lentamente por cada dia mais tumultuado que o anterior, porque Hogwarts se transformara num verdadeiro inferno. As aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tornaram-se simplesmente Artes das Trevas nas mãos de Amico Carrow, e nas de sua irmã Aleto, Estudo dos Trouxas era uma espécie de apologia explícita à aversão. E no meio de tantas tormentas, para mais indignação de uma maioria esmagadora de alunos e professores, Snape voltou a Hogwarts como diretor, nomeado por Lord Voldemort.

— Isso é um absurdo — Lillian ouviu uma grifinória reclamar, enquanto entrava com a amiga no Salão Principal — como é que ele assassina Dumbledore e se torna seu sucessor?

— Quieta, Sue — aconselhou o amigo, igualmente grifinório — se ouvirem não será nada bom para você.

— Ainda não sei o que estou fazendo em Hogwarts — comentou Lillian — isto aqui está um verdadeiro inferno. A cada dia que acordamos não temos precisão de voltar a dormir à noite, com dois comensais no corpo docente e um terceiro comensal como diretor.

— Todo o nosso mundo está assim — foi a resposta de Georgina — e, francamente, acho melhor estar aqui dentro do que no meio da guerra.

— Como se a guerra não se estendesse até aqui...

— Em Hogwarts temos segurança.

— Que segurança, Georgina? Tínhamos quando Dumbledore era o diretor, agora com Snape e Você-Sabe-Quem no comando, você acha que estamos seguros?

Georgina suspirou, mas absteve-se da resposta.

----- x -----

Ia alta a noite e Lillian andava pelo corredor escuro das masmorras. Ultimamente sentia-se sufocada pelo salão comunal e mais ainda pelo dormitório, então saía fugida para andar pelas masmorras. Nunca se atrevera a ir além, porque as normas disciplinares andavam muito mais rígidas em Hogwarts. Mas mesmo assim, ela se aventurava a sair da cama e vagar como um fantasma pelo corredor escuro. No dia em questão, estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que só ouviu os passos quando eles estavam bem próximos. Sabia que, na melhor das hipóteses, tratava-se de Filch, e o zelador andava ansioso por fincar as garras em um aluno, qualquer que fosse, porque obtivera permissão para colocar em prática toda a forma de tortura que sua mente maligna arquitetasse. Nem um pouco desejosa disso, Lillian entrou na primeira sala destrancada que encontrou, e nela permaneceu bem quieta até que os passos de Filch e de sua inseparável Madame Norra — ao ouvir uns resmungos ela teve certeza de que se tratava do par — tornassem-se muito distantes, até sumirem. E então a garota executou o feitiço _Lumus_, e à luz da varinha reconheceu o antigo escritório de Snape.

— Olha onde fui me meter — murmurou — será que espero mais um pouco para sair?

Decidiu-se por esperar, de fato, e nesse ínterim observava tudo à sua volta, desde os frascos com poções ameaçadoras e pequenos animais mergulhados em formol, até um peculiar objeto de pedra, em formato circular sobre a mesa. Aproximando-se, Lillian reconheceu uma penseira, cujo conteúdo prateado ainda brilhava. Seu coração disparou de medo e ansiedade. Deveria arriscar uma olhadela? E se, já que a substância ainda brilhava, Snape estivesse por perto e voltasse a qualquer momento? E se ele estivesse, por exemplo, ali, em algum canto mais escuro, esperando que ela apenas agisse ilicitamente? Novamente o seu coração ribombou, desta feita por uma excitação que raramente lhe acometia: A da curiosidade inevitável. Não que lhe interessassem as lembranças de Snape, mas agiria da mesma forma frente à penseira de qualquer outro bruxo. E como aquela era uma sensação rara para Lillian, não conseguiu se conter, e antes que pudesse pensar outra vez, já estava mergulhando na substância prateada da penseira.

Dentro de algum tempo que não se pôde medir — já que o fator tempo em uma lembrança é diferente do real — Lillian estava em uma rua escura e deserta. Ouvia um cachorro latir ao longe e o ciciar de grilos, nada além disso. Procurou Snape, já que era uma sua lembrança, e o encontrou à porta de uma casa antiga, quando o barulho de suas batidas rompeu o silêncio da noite. A garota esgueirou-se para o seu lado e por lá permaneceu durante alguns segundos, até que a maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu. Com um espanto que a levou a exclamar algo ininteligível, reconheceu Georgina, uns poucos anos mais jovem e sem cicatrizes. A garota, que vestia um robe negro, assumiu uma expressão intrigada ao dar com Snape à porta de sua casa.

— Professor? — indagou, e a curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos, tanto quanto nos de Lillian, que assistia à cena.

— Georgina Linton — ele respondeu com a voz fria de sempre — desculpe-me o horário avançado, mas necessito falar com os seus pais.

— É urgente?

— Quase isso.

— Eu sinto muito, mas eles saíram há pouco. Bom, como está frio, se não se importa de entrar e esperar...

— Eles demoram?

— Não me disseram a que horário retornariam, mas como já tem mais de duas horas que saíram, creio que não tardem, ou pode ser que eu esteja enganada. De qualquer forma, entre e espere.

E Georgina abriu a porta, dando passagem para Snape e Lillian,que entrou logo em seguida.

— Sente-se — disse a anfitriã — toma um vinho?

Lillian aproveitou para reparar no espaço ao seu redor enquanto Georgina buscava a bebida. Tratava-se de uma sala grande, decorada por móveis muito antigos e quadros de bruxos que ela ignorava a origem, tão apáticos que se assemelhavam aos quadros inertes dos trouxas. Além disso, havia aqui e ali relógios e outras espécies de relíquias, algumas até um tanto ameaçadoras, como uma cabeça de alce empalhada e objetos que, pelo aspecto, só poderiam servir à magia negra. À estante, alguns livros que deveriam tratar deste mesmo assunto, e uns bonecos de porcelana de expressões muito vazias. A sala era toda iluminada por alguns candelabros presos às paredes, cujas velas bruxuleavam, fazendo tremeluzir os macabros objetos. Era tão assustador o cenário, que Lillian se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz da amiga, que voltava com um cálice de vinho. Georgina pôs-se a conversar com Snape, e a garota se aproximou para ouvir melhor o que falavam.

— ...realmente gelado. Teremos um Natal penoso este ano.

— Apesar de que eu gosto do frio — Snape comentou, mexendo distraidamente o cálice em sua mão.

— Eu também gosto, é tão mais confortável.

Snape quase se sobressaltou com as badaladas do grande relógio ao centro da parede da sala. Lillian, sim, deu um pequeno salto para trás.

— Três horas — ele disse — estou lhe privando as horas de sono.

— Não se preocupe — Georgina respondeu, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele — se é por uma boa conversa, não faz mal. Ademais, eu não tenho mesmo hora para acordar nas férias.

Ele quase sorriu, ou seria impressão de Lillian?

— Bom — continuou a garota — ao contrário de mim, os campeões do Torneio Tribruxo devem estar tendo férias cansativas, aproveitando-as para treinar.

— Provavelmente. As tarefas exigem muito esforço.

— Ainda não entendo como o nome de Harry Potter acabou naquele cálice. Não acha que há maldade por trás disso?

— Potter nunca foi boa coisa, não duvido que tenha dado um jeito de enfiar o nome no Cálice de Fogo para aumentar a sua fama.

— Não sei, não acho que ele seria capaz de tal coisa...

— É idêntico ao pai — havia nojo em suas palavras — tolo e arrogante.

— Diferente da mãe, não é?

Georgina tornou-se lívida, aparentando um arrependimento imediato pelo que acabara de proferir. Snape estudou-a cuidadosamente e tentou usar Legilimência, mas ela evitou-lhe os olhos.

— O que conhece de Lily Evans? — ele indagou, por fim.

— Muito pouco — a garota respondeu com uma voz sumida —apenas o suficiente.

— Não imagino como.

— É uma longa história, sabe?

— Estou com tempo para ouvir.

— Bem, foi nas férias de verão passadas. Duas semanas antes do regresso, meus pais decidiram passar alguns dias em Godric's Hollow, onde temos uns parentes que mal visitamos. Bem, o senhor sabe, é claro, que Lily e James Potter moraram lá, e que lá se deu a tragédia. Pois bem, eu estava um dia passeando pela cidade de bicicleta, aquele veículo que as crianças trouxas costumam usar, sabe? A minha tia de Godric's Hollow me presenteou com uma encantada, e...

— Eu sei o que é uma bicicleta — ele interrompeu impaciente — prossiga.

— Então, eu estava passeando pela cidade em minha bicicleta, e quando me dei conta, passava em frente à casa dos Potter, cuja fachada sustenta algumas frases de saudades e protestos contra Você-Sabe-Quem... Bom, não foi difícil de identificar, e uma vez em frente ao lugar, não resisti e decidi dar uma boa olhada por fora, quando percebi que uma das janelas estava aberta. O senhor sabe, nós adolescentes somos curiosos como coelhos, e não pensei duas vezes antes de me esgueirar janela adentro. E caí exatamente no local da batalha mais famosa do mundo bruxo, quero dizer, uma batalha injusta, é claro. Parei em frente ao berço que fora de Harry e não pude deixar de me emocionar. Coitadinho... Chorei por ele, chorei por Evans que morrera em seu lugar, mas em meio às lágrimas, consegui enxergar uma falha no papel de parede. É claro que eu não pude me conter e rasguei-o de uma vez, descobrindo uma portinhola secreta, afixada na parede, e que, para meu maior espanto, não estava trancada. Lá encontrei uns frasquinhos que reconheci como as substâncias que são lembranças, dessas que a gente vê em penseiras. Bom, o senhor provavelmente sabe o que é uma penseira, não é? Pois bem, eu recolhi a caixinha com os frascos e os escondi até que retornasse à minha casa. Aproveitei um dia em que meus pais saíram, e então, usei a penseira que pertence a eles para ver as tais lembranças. Uma boa parte era de James Potter e suas aventuras adolescentes e idiotas com Sirius Black, e... Bom, eu não gostei de muito do que vi, e passei a detestar Potter sem mesmo conhecê-lo. Dessa forma eu vi também as lembranças de Evans, e é por isso que eu conheço um pouco sobre ela.

Snape olhou para Georgina com um ar grave de preocupação. Lillian praticamente se petrificara, tão concentrada estava, afim de não perder nenhum detalhe.

— E o que é que você viu nas lembranças de Evans? — indagou Snape, cuja voz ia ficando mais ríspida.

— Eu acho que não vai querer saber...

— Eu quero, Georgina.

— Bem, perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas o senhor gostava dela. E isso é uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

Ele ficara mais lívido do que os cabalísticos bonecos de porcelana à luz das velas.

— E que autorização tem a senhorita para se infiltrar em minha vida dessa forma?

— Não foi intencional, eu vi nas lembranças dela. Ainda gosta de Evans, não é?

Abruptadamente, ele se ergueu e deixou que o cálice de vinho propositalmente caísse de sua mão. Ficou a fitar Georgina com um olhar desprovido de sensatez, mas mesmo assim ela arriscou prosseguir.

— Não vale a pena, sabe? Primeiro porque ela está morta, segundo porque nunca gostou do senhor em vida, e terceiro...

— CALE A BOCA!

Não foi só Georgina que arregalou os olhos de espanto, Lillian também, em sua condição de espectadora.

— Eu não digo por mal, é que vi Lily desabafar com uma amiga em algumas lembranças, dizendo que não suportava mais tê-lo por perto, que você era desagradável e nunca a deixava em paz, e estava sempre em seu caminho quando ela queria ficar a sós com Potter, e...

— _ESTUPEFAÇA_!

Lillian deixou escapar um grito muito breve quando Georgina foi lançada para fora do sofá, colidindo com a escada de mármore. Voltou rápido do estado em que fora estuporada, e olhou para Snape cheia de terror, enquanto este, por sua vez, a fitava com ódio e desprezo, através de um semblante ensandecido.

— Quer me matar — ela indagou com a voz trêmula — porque digo a verdade? Pois continuarei dizendo, porque ela não o merecia...

Ele riu de um jeito nervoso e assustador.

— E quem é que me merece? _Você_? Eu acho que não, porque ao que vêem os meus olhos, não passa de uma criança absolutamente insuportável e bisbilhoteira, que nunca terá um décimo da beleza ou da inteligência de Evans.

As lágrimas pesadas caíram dos olhos de Georgina, que esboçou um sorriso muito forçado.

— Ela era realmente bem inteligente e esperta — falou com a voz embargada — para sair com Potter e Black de uma vez, não é? Tendo os dois rapazes mais bonitos e populares da escola, para que haveria de querer um garoto exilado, de atrativos tão peculiares e minguados, sem falar no sangue-ruim? Era isso que ela pensava sobre você, e era isso o que ela sentia: Desprezo. Des-pre-zo.

— _SECTUMSEMPRA_!

Lillian, dessa vez, gritou verdadeiramente, vendo Georgina cobrir o rosto com os braços, e tê-los talhados em cortes muito profundos. Olhou horrorizada para a vasta quantidade de sangue que lhe vazava pelos braços e mãos, e voltou-se para um Snape absolutamente transtornado.

— Agora eu entendo — murmurou com a voz tão trêmula quanto os braços — porque ela lhe chamava desprezível. Olhe para o que me fez... Covarde! Que culpa tenho de que seus amores nunca passaram de quimeras?

Por um segundo Georgina deu-lhe as costas e por ela foi apunhalada, urrando de dor e caindo de joelhos. O robe negro partira-se em vários pedaços desiguais, e as costas nuas foram inteiramente dilaceradas. Caiu de bruços e cravou as mãos ensangüentadas no tapete, tentando se erguer. E fora erguida, afinal, e sustentada pelos cabelos.

— Pode me matar — balbuciou — mas meu sangue não lhe limpará a vergonha de toda uma vida.

— Mas quando estiver no inferno, você se dará conta das consequências que sofrem as pessoas demasiadamente curiosas. Desagrada-me, Georgina, desagrada-me deveras a existência de alguém que conhece os meus segredos mais recônditos.

E largou a garota, que se apoiou no chão, resistindo a tudo aquilo bravamente. Ele tomou distância e mais uma vez murmurou o feitiço. Georgina teve o tórax também lacerado, mas desta feita a dor foi tão intensa que o grito não lhe saiu da garganta. Caiu de costas ao chão, tremendo convulsivamente. Lillian gritou a plenos pulmões, embora soubesse que não poderia ser ouvida. Lembrou de Malfoy em semelhante situação, lembrou de seus pais. Sabia que Georgina obviamente não morreria, mas sentia-se incapaz de conter o desespero.

Snape, por sua vez, como um louco, não perdoou as pernas da garota. Não teria paz enquanto não a visse embebida em sangue, e, de fato, estava ela deitada sobre uma grande poça, revirando os olhos nas órbitas. Ele se aproximou o máximo que pôde de seu rosto.

— Triste fim para uma garota tão graciosa — sussurrou, enquanto Lillian tentava inutilmente afastá-lo — aliás, que lindo rosto você tem.

E fez o único talho na face esquerda de Georgina, que não reagia mais à dor. Olhou com orgulho o trabalho pronto, como um escultor que admira a sua obra. E então, ela reuniu tudo o que restava de suas forças e agarrou-o pela capa, falando-lhe, em seguida, com a voz extremamente fraca e alterada, que milagrosamente ainda estava lá:

— _Que castigo tamanho e que justiça fazes no peito vão que muito te ama_.

Embora não possuíssem nenhum efeito mágico, as palavras funcionaram como tal. De repente, Snape, que parecera possuído, assumiu uma expressão de arrependimento, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de fazer. Se Lillian não se aproximasse tanto quanto o fez, não teria sido capaz de ouvir estas palavras:

— Fui cego pelo ódio, Georgina, mas agora já está feito.

E se ergueu, dando as costas para a garota que jazia ao chão, quase inanimada. Chegou à porta, colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta e estacou, fazendo o caminho de volta e ajoelhando-se ao lado de Georgina. Murmurou o mesmo contra-feitiço que Lillian presenciara em Malfoy, só que muitas vezes mais. Ao término, com todos os cortes fechados e todas as cicatrizes presentes, Snape tentou erguer a garota, que caiu como uma boneca de trapos, tão fraca estava por ter perdido imensa quantidade de sangue. Com um cuidado que não se podia acreditar vir da mesma pessoa de não mais que meia hora atrás, ele envolveu Georgina com a própria capa, e ia ergue-la nos braços, mas irromperam pela porta da sala, um homem e uma mulher. Esta gritou desesperadamente, jogando-se de joelhos ao lado da filha, e aquele sacou a varinha e apontou-a diretamente ao Snape.

— O que é que você fez à minha filha, desgraçado?

— Não — balbuciou Georgina, entre os braços de sua mãe e de Snape — não foi ele, papai. Três estranhos adentraram a casa, dizendo que os esperaram sair para cumprir em mim uma vingança. Cortaram-me o corpo inteiro com magia desconhecida, mas felizmente Snape estava aqui e conseguiu fechar os cortes, antes que eu morresse. Ele tentou lutar contra os malfeitores, mas foi imobilizado.

Lillian reparou que a expressão fria do Sr. Linton tornou-se atormentada, enquanto a mãe não cessava nunca de chorar.

— Vingança? — ele repetiu — Mas quem...

— Não importa, John — a mulher interrompeu — precisamos levá-la ao Saint Mungus.

— É claro. Vamos, vamos!

John Linton tomou a filha nos braços e pôs-se em marcha, mas não antes de agradecer a Snape por tê-la salvado.

Lillian ofegou de ódio, e o teria tentado atacar — mesmo tendo consciência da inutilidade desse ato — se não fosse puxada para fora da lembrança.

— Acredita que é a segunda vez que isso me acontece? Que graça vocês veem na penseira alheia?

De volta ao escritório de Snape, Lillian, sentindo ainda muitas vertigens, não experimentava nenhuma sensação de medo ou constrangimento ao ver-se frente ao próprio.

— Pérfido! — exclamou, recuando — Vil! Covarde!

Ele sacou a varinha.

— Vai me retalhar também? — o ódio se estampava cada vez mais no rosto de Lillian, e lágrimas desse mesmo teor umedeciam-lhe as faces — Ou vai me matar como fez com Dumbledore? Vamos lá, eu também estou desarmada, a minha varinha se encontra aí na mesa ao seu , já que é só assim que você sabe lutar. Covarde!

Mas ele não a azarou, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se conter.

— Fora daqui, Hazel — exigiu, indicando-lhe a porta.

Ela apanhou a varinha sobre a mesa e fez o caminho até a porta, mas não saiu.

— E saiba que por sua culpa ela terá para sempre uma existência solitária, porque nenhum homem ficará com ela após descobrir aquelas cicatrizes. Ela te amava, e você a desgraçou completamente.

Em um tom mais de desabafo que de conversa, ele, fitando o chão, deixou que as palavras saíssem:

— Ela deve saber que eu a amo sem me importar com tais detalhes. Que eu a amei a partir daquele desgraçado dia.

Lillian riu.

— Não, você não é capaz de amar alguém. Você é um monstro, Snape.

E saiu como um raio. Seria capaz de azarar Filch se ele aparecesse à sua frente, mas felizmente não precisou fazê-lo, e chegou ao salão comunal em segurança. Ao adentrar o dormitório, encontrou Georgina lendo em sua cama, e de um jeito que lhe era pouco usual, arrancou-lhe o livro sem aviso prévio.

— Você não sofreu nenhum acidente de veículo trouxa.

Georgina sorriu e olhou para a amiga com curiosidade.

— Como é?

— E não adianta mais mentir, porque acabei de vir do escritório de Snape, e tive acesso às lembranças dele.

— Como é que você...

— Não me pergunte nada, escute apenas. Era por isso que você conhecia Sectumsempra, não? Todas essas suas cicatrizes são resultado desse feitiço maligno. Não, Georgina, não negue,que eu vi. Eu sei que não deveria me meter com a vida alheia, não faz o meu feitio, mas já que comecei, vou até o fim. Como pôde mentir para os seus pais e não denunciá-lo? Snape deveria estar em Azkaban desde então, o que evitaria os últimos acontecimentos! Como pôde ser tão cega, Georgina? Ele quase a matou, e você abaixou a cabeça e ainda o defendeu! Ele é um monstro, Georgina!

— Foi um acesso de raiva — ela respondeu com a voz trêmula, ao lembrar com terror do fatídico dia — ele não queria realmente fazer aquilo.

— Um acesso de raiva? Eu vi tudo, e ele estava completamente sádico, porque é isso que ele é! Olha o resultado disso tudo, todas as cicatrizes que ele lhe deixou!

— Já disse que não me importo mais, Lillian, mas obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

— Eu não só estou preocupada, mas furiosa! Nunca vi nada tão horrível em toda a minha vida! Acredite, foi pior do que ver os meus pais e meu irmão mortos.

— Lillian...

— Isso não pode continuar dessa forma, ele não deve sair ileso.

— Eu não guardo mágoas dele, Lillian, acredite. O erro também foi meu, que provoquei. Por favor, se é minha amiga, esqueça essa história, está bem? Será muito melhor para mim.

Lillian ofegou e sentou-se à cama, recobrando o ar.

— E o patife ainda tem coragem de dizer que te ama!

Georgina levantou com uma velocidade quase humanamente impossível.

— O que você falou?

— Ele disse que te ama, mas é claro que não é...

— Ele falou isso? Como?

— Disse que te ama desde o dia em que quase te assassinou.

— Eu não acredito...

— É, nem eu.

E Georgina jogou-se à cama, com um sorriso imenso. Não parecia, de maneira alguma, que a amiga acabara de lhe relembrar o momento mais horrível de toda a sua vida. Lillian meneou a cabeça negativamente e fechou o seu cortinado. Deveria esquecer aquela história, já tinha seus próprios — e demasiados — problemas.

----- x -----

As coisas só pioravam em Hogwarts com o passar do tempo, e logo a escola se parecia muito com um campo de treinamento de Comensais da Morte. As aulas de Artes das Trevas (que antigamente costumavam chamar _Defesa_ Contra as Artes das Trevas) exigiam absurdos dos alunos, como azarar os próprios colegas com feitiços perigosíssimos, para fins de estudo.

Lillian havia resistido bravamente a todo aquele terror, até Amico Carrow exigir dela mais do que era possível: Pedira que a garota amaldiçoasse a amiga com Cruciatus.

— Eu não vou fazer isso — ela disse resoluta.

— Ah, você vai — falou Carrow com um sorriso maníaco — e não se preocupe, que Georgina Linton foi treinada para ser comensal.

— Não interessa, não vou fazer.

— É melhor obedecer, Lillian — Georgina cochichou.

— Não, eu não vou me tornar igual a ele. Até prefiro que...

— Acompanhe-me, Srta. Hazel — falou o comensal muito mansamente.

Carrow tomou a dianteira, saindo da sala. Lillian sequer hesitou, seguindo-o porta afora. Os demais alunos ficaram paralisados, temendo até o simples ato de respirar, exceto Georgina.

— Carrow — ela chamou, correndo na direção de Lillian e do comensal, que a levava para as profundezas das masmorras — Carrow!

Ele parou e fez a Georgina um gesto cortês.

— Carrow, deixe-a — pediu — liberte-a e conversamos nós dois.

— É uma proposta tentadora — ele falou suavemente — há tempos venho querendo _conversar_ com você, Linton.

— Então deixe que ela volte para a sala.

— Não, querida, a minha responsabilidade vem primeiro. Com licença.

E levou a garota, deixando para trás uma Georgina que nada podia fazer. Entraram em uma sala muito escura, praticamente vazia, não fossem as correntes de aço presas à parede. A sala lembrava claramente uma prisão.

— Muito bem, Srta. Hazel, há algumas coisas que necessitamos esclarecer.

— Não hei de usar Maldições Imperdoáveis, senhor, não nasci nem fui criada para tal.

— É claro que não — o desdém em sua voz era agora absoluto — a sua família era assim, extremamente contra os ideais do Lord. Principalmente o seu pai.

— O que é que tem o meu pai?

— Você não sabe? Ah, querida, seu pai era filho de trouxas!

O rosto de Lillian empalideceu um pouco mais.

— Isso é mentira.

— Não, não é. Infelizmente não é. Tragicamente não é. Pense, Hazel, por que é que os seus pais e o seu irmão foram assassinados?

Fez-se a luz. Lillian recebera a resposta que procurava há tantos anos, e lágrimas pesadas caíram de seus olhos.

— E por que é que eu estou viva?

— Isso só lhe poderiam dizer os assassinos. O fato é que o seu prazo, que foi adiado, expirou, minha cara. As leis são claras, e devemos exterminar os sangues-ruins.

— Engana-se ao pensar que vou implorar por minha vida. Eu nem me importo mais, sabe?

— É bom que esteja resignada.

E com o aceno da varinha de Carrow, Lillian foi lançada à parede, e as correntes prenderam-lhe as mãos e os pés.

— Vai ficar aí por algum tempo — ele disse com um sorriso desprovido de sanidade, enquanto encaminhava-se para a porta — e morrerá de causas naturais. Ah, quase me ia esquecendo... Não adianta gritar, bonequinha, que a sala será protegida por _Abaffiato_.

Lillian tentou se desvencilhar das correntes, mas foi inútil. Gritou e constatou que realmente não adiantava. Restaram-lhe apenas as lágrimas amargas, de dor e ódio. Era verdade que não se importava em morrer, mas queria que fosse de uma vez. A tortura em uma sala fechada, sem água ou comida, era terrível e injusta. Ela não merecia acabar assim, depois de tudo o que passara na vida, mas sua revolta era inútil. Nada que ela fizesse adiantaria, era morrer, sem mais.

Mas o desespero da garota durou apenas dois dias, porque a porta da sala explodiu e a luz da varinha fechou os seus olhos de forma incômoda. Quando foi capaz de enxergar, pensou estar tendo alucinações. O rosto fino, pálido e doentio, que ainda assim não perdera a beleza, era praticamente utópico.

— Lillian — falou a voz arrastada, e só então ela pode se dar conta de que estava realmente acordada — que te fizeram?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não teve tempo de articular as palavras. O feitiço hábil e certeiro de Malfoy arrebentou as correntes, e ela imediatamente pôs-se de pé, cambaleando. Ele a sustentou e afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto.

— Você está bem? Ele lhe fez alguma coisa?

— Não, nada. Mas e você? O que é que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Pensei que estivesse foragido, ou...

— Você nem pode imaginar o que está acontecendo lá fora...

— Realmente não posso.

— A guerra, Lillian, ela estourou, e Hogwarts é o campo de batalha.

A garota perdeu momentaneamente a fala, e em seguida se adiantou, mas foi impedida por Malfoy.

— É melhor você ficar em algum lugar seguro...

— De jeito nenhum, eu quero lutar.

— Lillian, é coisa séria.

— Eu sei, e não me disporia a lutar se fosse brincadeira. Quero ter a chance de vingar os meus pais, que eu descobri terem sido mortos por comensais.

— Você nem sabe quem foram os comensais que mataram os seus pais, Lillian. Vai se sacrificar inutilmente.

— Não me diga que os meus ideais são inúteis, ou terei de esquecer a gratidão por ter me libertado.

— Não é isso, Lillian...

— Estou indo, Draco.

— Não vai a lugar nenhum, bonequinha.

O semblante de Amico Carrow parecia ainda mais insano, e a varinha em sua mão representava grande ameaça. Mas Draco foi mais rápido.

— _Estupefaça_!

E correram dali antes que o bruxo se recuperasse.

Lillian se assustou ao ver o caos em que se encontrava Hogwarts. Gritos, sangue, corpos, paredes desmoronando, duelos para todos os lados. O cenário absoluto de uma guerra. Draco segurava a sua mão e tentava levá-la para algum lugar mais seguro, o que era praticamente impossível. Subiram as escadas, desviando de um garoto que vinha rolando pelos degraus. Atingiram o terceiro andar, e Draco esgueirou-se pelo corredor, sempre segurando com força a mão de Lillian.

— Pegaremos um atalho para o sétimo andar — ele falou rápido e ofegante — e você ficará na Sala Precisa até que isso tudo termine. Lá é seguro e, dependendo do que pedirmos, é praticamente impenetrável.

— Já disse que não vou me esconder, Draco.

— Lillian, por favor...

Mas foram surpreendidos por uma batalha entre, pelo menos, dez estudantes e quinze comensais, que vinham se movendo em sua direção. Tentaram correr, mas um comensal estuporou Draco, chamando-o traidor, e levou-o dali à força, deixando Lillian no meio da batalha, totalmente desarmada. Vários feitiços vieram em sua direção, dos quais ela se esquivou, e também foi ajudada pelos estudantes, mas isso não foi duradouro. Boa parte do grupo de comensais acercou-se dela, encurralando-a. Lillian se moveu para trás, até dar com a parede. Pensou que o seu fim, que por mais de uma vez havia sido adiado, finalmente chegara.

— _Avada Kedavra_!

O comensal à sua frente tombou e caiu inerte ao chão. Enquanto a surpresa perpassava cada um dos outros, Georgina, ágil como uma corça, alcançou a amiga e lhe entregou uma varinha de marfim que ela bem conhecia. Afastaram-se as duas, bloqueando e revidando feitiços. Conseguiram, depois de alguns minutos, pegar o atalho que as levou ao Salão Principal, que já estava praticamente em ruínas.

— Eu preciso encontrar o Draco.

— E eu o Snape.

— Mas ele está em Hogwarts? Pensei que houvesse fugido...

— Estou sabendo que ele está nas propriedades do castelo, e para ser sincera, não estou sentindo bom agouro nisso.

— Tudo bem, então nos vemos depois.

Georgina hesitou, desviou-se de um feitiço e falou:

— Se não houver um depois, eu quero dizer, se eu acabar... Você sabe... Procure os pergaminhos no meu malão.

— Que pergaminhos?

— Eu não posso explicar agora, Lillian, não há tempo. Mas prometa-me que pegará.

— Você não vai morrer.

— Prometa-me.

— Tudo bem.

E as amigas se abraçaram antes de se afastarem. Lillian viu Georgina ir, sempre ágil, escapando dos feitiços e desferindo outros, por entre comensais e estudantes, até que seus cabelos negros sumiram no meio da confusão.

Lillian procurou um pouco mais por Draco no Salão Principal, mas mesmo que ele estivesse a poucos metros de si, seria impossível enxergá-lo no meio de tamanha balbúrdia. Decidiu procurá-lo nos jardins, mas quando ia passando pelo saguão de entrada, um Cruciatus a surpreendeu pelas costas, derrubando-a de bruços. Lillian gritou, porque a dor causada pela maldição era extrema, e teve de exigir de si uma força sobrehumana para se reerguer antes que a pisoteassem. O feitiço claramente era para outra pessoa e errara de alvo, porque não houvera insistência da parte do bruxo que o aplicou. E Lillian, bem mais fraca, prosseguiu com sua jornada, tendo como objetivo alcançar os jardins e encontrar Draco, que para ela era tudo o que restava de vida.

Finalmente tendo conseguido sair do castelo, ela pôs-se a procurar Malfoy pelo jardim escuro, até se dar conta de que fizera uma besteira sem tamanho, porque o rapaz poderia estar em qualquer lugar do imenso castelo. De qualquer forma, procurou-o por cerca de duas horas nos jardins, e visto que não o encontrara em parte alguma, decidiu que o melhor era retornar ao castelo e fazer uma busca mais detalhada por cada andar — se fosse isso possível.

Conseguira com sucesso adentrar o castelo, e, sem grandes problemas, atingir o segundo andar, mas neste foi surpreendida.

— Mas o destino realmente quer que nos encontremos, lindinha.

Amico Carrow sorria como o louco que era, e a guerra só havia aumentado a sua insanidade. Lillian recuou, a varinha em riste, caso precisasse fazer uso de qualquer feitiço ou mesmo maldição.

— Ah, o que é isso, garotinha? Não fuja como um coelhinho assustado...

Lillian recuou ainda mais, e Carrow tornou-se sério.

— Você não entende quando é hora de parar? — gritou — _Avad..._

— _SECTUMSEMPRA_!

Carrow levou as mãos imediatamente ao rosto, caindo de joelhos e urrando de dor. O sangue esguichava para todo o lado, e Lillian correu, dobrou o corredor e ganhou as escadas. Ofegava, tremia, estava horrorizada consigo mesma por ter usado o feitiço que tanto condenara. O coração se debatia em seu peito, e o ar parecia lhe queimar a garganta e os pulmões, mas não cessava de correr. Via em sua mente a figura sangrenta e deformada de Carrow em seu encalço, e corria ainda mais rápido. Não sabia exatamente para onde ia, mas necessitava encontrar Draco, era essa a sua única meta. Lillian correu, meteu-se em batalhas, escondeu-se de comensais, e quando atingiu o último andar, parou à porta do salão comunal da Grifinória e, não sentou, mas se jogou ao chão. O cansaço havia lhe tomado por completo, e as lágrimas de desesperança misturavam-se ao suor no qual o seu rosto ia banhado. Respirava com dificuldade, tentando restabelecer essa função. Chegava a pensar que os pés lhe doíam mais que o corpo inteiro, embora os ossos parecessem esmagados. Lillian se sentia fraca, derrotada. Nunca encontraria Draco em meio à guerra, ao menos não com vida. Chorou, e chorou absurdamente alto, aos gritos, sem se importar que alguém a ouvisse e fosse liquidá-la. O tempo lhe parecia um fator desconhecido, e não sabia ela precisar quantas horas se haviam passado desde que Draco a encontrara na sala da masmorra que servia de prisão. O dia provavelmente estaria perto de amanhecer.

Foi aí que ouviu gritos, primeiro um, depois dois, cinco, dez, cem... Incontáveis gritos em um verdadeiro concerto. Reunindo coragem, levantou-se, dobrou o corredor e se pôs a descer as escadas. Os gritos ficavam ainda mais próximos, e o que lhe fora apenas uma louca ideia, parecia já real: Eram gritos de alegria, de vitória. E a certeza que Lillian tinha só se fez aumentar quando encontrou Gina Weasley à ponta da escada do térreo, e esta lhe falou com grande alegria:

— Vencemos! Harry Potter acaba de matar Voldemort!

Lillian prendeu a respiração, e em seguida soltou uma grande exclamação de alívio.

— Acabou — disse a garota ruiva para Lillian e outros que se juntavam a elas — a guerra acabou!

— Acabou — ela repetiu.

Os gritos de vitória se intensificavam à medida que a notícia se ia espalhando, mas, para Lillian, a guerra ainda não estava acabada ou vencida. Ela só se sentiria plenamente aliviada se encontrasse Malfoy. Mas a sorte lhe parecia ter encostado, e foi por ela que Lillian ouviu a conversa de Ron Weasley com sua irmã:

— ...foi socar Malfoy. Ele estava merecendo.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de interferir na conversa.

— Malfoy — falou com a voz alterada, dirigindo-se a um Ron completamente assustado — você o viu? Ele está vivo?

— Não sei — o ruivo respondeu completamente intrigado — mas na última vez em que o vi, ele estava nos jardins.

Lillian soltou um muxoxo. Sabia que não deveria ter saído de lá. Ouviu ainda alguém perguntar: "Onde é que está o Harry agora?", mas não quis saber, não lhe interessava em absoluto. Correu de volta para os jardins, agora desviando de pessoas que comemoravam exageradamente, e de comensais que também tomavam o mesmo rumo que ela, mas visando deixar as propriedades de Hogwarts, para que pudessem aparatar. Sabendo que o Mestre já não existia, necessitavam fugir antes que o Ministério e os aurores se restabelecessem e os caçassem. Ao cruzar a porta de entrada, Lillian não pôde deixar de reparar em um garoto e uma garota, com o uniforme de sua casa, que se lamentavam.

— ...também, e acabaram de me confirmar que Snape está morto, na Casa dos Gritos.

— Isso não pode ser verdade, eu simplesmente...

Mas a garota se afastou antes que pudesse terminar de ouvir a conversa, e, pessoalmente, também achava que não poderia ser verdade. Mas, se fosse, o que diria à sua amiga? E, aliás, por onde andaria ela? Em sua busca por Malfoy e todas as confusões que encontrara pelo caminho, ela a esquecera completamente.

— Eu a procurarei — murmurou consigo mesma — assim que encontrar o Draco.

Antes que pudesse dar continuidade à sua busca, porém, um homem que parecia ir apressado na direção que tomaram os comensais restantes da guerra, chamou-lhe a atenção, porque Lillian reconhecera nele Lucius Malfoy. Decidiu correr em seu encalço, e colocou-se à sua frente, sem se intimidar com o primeiro empurrão.

— Sr. Malfoy — ela insistiu — por favor, espere! É sobre o seu filho.

As palavras produziram em Malfoy o resultado almejado, e ele estacou.

— O que tem o meu filho? — indagou com uma voz que muito se assemelhava à e Draco

— Onde é que ele está? Há horas que eu o procuro...

— Eu não sei — ele disse sem pestanejar — sinceramente, não sei.

— E o senhor não se preocupa? Ele pode estar m...

Lucius Malfoy a ignorou e seguiu seu caminho às carreiras. O jeito era prosseguir com a incessante busca, mas antes que a retomasse, observou, um pouco mais adiante, em uma parte mais isolada dos jardins, uma imagem que lhe encheu de pavor. Meneou a cabeça negativamente e deu as costas, mas imediatamente se arrependeu. Aquela pessoa enforcada, presa em um cedro por uma corda, poderia ser qualquer um, até o próprio Malfoy. Teria de se aproximar ou, se nunca o encontrasse, morrer com a incerteza. Decidiu-se pela primeira opção, e caminhou lentamente até o local do provável suicídio. Conforme se aproximava, foi percebendo que a vítima tinha as formas de uma garota, embora só lhe fosse possível ver a cintura para baixo, porque as folhagens a cobriam. E quando chegou bem perto, o seu coração deu um salto. Os primeiros raios da manhã iluminaram o cedro, e ela pôde reconhecer aquelas pernas cobertas por cicatrizes. Lillian deixou-se cair de joelhos diante do cadáver da única amiga que tivera, evitando erguer o rosto. Queria lembrar-se de Georgina viva, e se aquela imagem da mesma enforcada lhe afixasse na memória, dificilmente sairia. Chorou, gritou e amaldiçoou a amiga pela atitude covarde do suicídio. Não soube precisar por quantos minutos se estendeu o seu lamento, mas apenas conseguiu calar a indignação quando sentiu mãos sobre o seu ombro, como naquele remoto dezembro de seu quinto ano escolar. Reconheceria aquele toque em qualquer lugar, mas, virou-se para ter certeza, e lá estava o rosto cansado de Malfoy, sujo de cinzas e algumas gotas de sangue. Ela o abraçou, empregando naquele gesto toda a força que lhe restava. Chorou de dor, de alívio, de medo e de cansaço.

— Vamos — ele falou — o mundo bruxo em breve estará em construção, e o mesmo se aplicará às nossas vidas. A mim e a você.

Lillian, hesitante, olhou para o cedro, onde jazia Georgina.

—Não a condenemos nem lamentemos a sua morte — Draco falou — ela soube o que era melhor para si, viu que a dor era maior do que poderia carregar sobre suas costas. Você já está sabendo sobre a morte de Snape?

Lillian assentiu, abraçou Draco pela cintura (ele lhe cingiu pelos ombros) e seguiu-o sem olhar para trás. Sentia-se hipócrita por ter, há pouco, condenado a decisão de Georgina. Abraçada ao rapaz que decididamente amava, sentiu como não poderia sobreviver se ele deixasse de existir. Era simplesmente impossível separar duas partes interdependentes. Assim fora com Georgina. Assim era com ela própria.

**EPÍLOGO**

Ela abrira a porta do dormitório para sair, arrastando o pesado malão. Suspirou, porque só voltaria a Hogwarts dali a dois anos, quando a escola estivesse reformada e apta para que pudesse refazer o sétimo ano. Ia já fechando a porta atrás de si quando se lembrou do pedido de Georgina sobre os pergaminhos em seu malão. Lillian refez o caminho e abriu o malão da amiga, evitando, o máximo possível, ver as coisas que a fariam lembrá-la. Não foi difícil encontrar o grosso rolo de pergaminhos. Lillian desatou a fita negra que os prendia, desenrolou e pôs-se a ler o primeiro:

_"Querida Lillian, dir-te-ei, em primeiro lugar, o motivo que me traz aqui. Depois fica ao seu critério prosseguir com a leitura ou não. Aviso de antemão que não há de encontrar aí nenhuma grande obra, o que temos são relatos de minha vida desde que aprendi a me dar conta dela. Talvez tenha você a curiosidade de saber um pouco mais sobre a amiga fechada e cheia de enigmas e cicatrizes, que já não se encontra mais presente (porque se você chegar a colocar as mãos nesses pergaminhos, significa que já estarei morta, caso contrário, eu lhe contaria face a face tudo o que aqui há). Mas deixemos para lá as delongas. É mister que lhe diga agora o motivo pelo qual somos amigas. Lillian, foram os meus pais que mataram a sua família. Contava eu com os meus seis anos, como você. Eles me levavam para as suas missões para que eu aprendesse algo, mas felizmente nunca aprendi. Creio que já deve ter-se feito a pergunta: "Por que eu sobrevivi?"A resposta é simples: Porque eu me interpus entre meus pais e a porta do seu quarto, dizendo que, para matar a criança que ali dormia, teriam antes de fazer o mesmo a mim. Não sei ainda o que os levou a desistirem de você, talvez nunca venha a descobrir, mas desistiram, e isso é tudo. Depois de tal revelação, entenderia perfeitamente se você rasgasse esses pergaminhos, mesmo teria uma sensação de "missão cumprida". No entanto, gostaria de dividir com você, ainda que postumamente, os meus segredos mais recônditos. Se, por outro lado, você parar por aqui, fique sabendo que foi a melhor amiga que eu tive, e saiba também que se eu, por acaso, morresse em sua defesa aos seis anos de idade, teria ido satisfeita. Um beijo, G. Linton."_

Lillian enlaçou os pergaminhos e guardou-os em seu malão. Uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto, não exatamente de tristeza, mas de admiração e uma saudade precoce. Ergueu-se, pois, e arrastou o malão dormitório afora, desta feita, sem olhar para trás. Encontrou, no salão comunal, um Draco sorridente, que lhe tocou o rosto e beijou os lábios.

— _O mundo começa agora_ — disse — _apenas começamos_.

FIM

Notas

O excerto "_Que castigo tamanho e que justiça fazes no peito vão que muito te ama", _encontrado na parte terceira, foi retirado da obra Os Lusíadas, de Luís Vaz de Camões, episódio d'O Velho do Restelo.

_O mundo começa agora, apenas começamos, _é parte integrante da canção Metal Contra as Nuvens, da Legião Urbana.

Certamente há incontáveis falhas com relação à batalha, mas ignoremos. xD


End file.
